


Mile High Club

by the5boyswhochangedus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Mile High Club, Plane sex, Smut, Top!Liam, bottom!Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the5boyswhochangedus/pseuds/the5boyswhochangedus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Liam are both in the Mile High Club. They sit next to each other on the plane and Liam sees Niall’s membership card.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Liam fucks Niall on a plane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mile High Club

Liam looked around the plane, trying to find his seat. He finally found it and smiled, “Ahh. B16.”

He put his carry on in the compartment above him and then sat down by the window. 5 minutes later a blonde boy came and sat down in the seat next to him.

The blonde smiled at him and held a hand out, “Hi, I’m Niall.” Liam almost melted at that thick Irish accent Niall had.

Liam was a sucker for accents. Liam held his hand out and smiled, shaking Niall’s hand, “I’m Liam.”

Niall smiled and then put his seatbelt on, along with Liam, since it was almost time to take off. Liam took out some gum and put a stick in his mouth to keep his ears from popping as they get in the higher altitude.

Niall bit his lip, “Mind if I have a piece, mate? I forgot mine.” Liam nodded and handed him a piece before putting the pack back in his pocket.

Niall put the gum in his mouth and then braced himself as the plane took off. Once they were safely in the air, Niall grabbed his bag out of the compartment and sat back down, looking for his laptop.

He sighed and started taking things out, placing them on the armrest, trying to find it. Liam looked over and his eyes widened as he saw a certain membership card sitting on top of the pile of things he stuck there, “You’re in the Mile High Club?”

Niall paused and his pale skin turned a deep, scarlet red. He coughed a bit and took the membership card, putting it back in his bag, “Erm…. Yeah. I uhmm.. I’m sorry. I forgot it was in there…”

Liam smiled a bit at how flustered Niall got, “It’s alright…” Liam reached into his pocket and pulled his own membership card out, “I’m a member, too.”

Niall looked over and some of the embarrassment left his face, “Oh…” He licked his lips as he looked Liam up and down before going back to looking for his laptop.

Liam smirked and settled back in his seat, looking out the window at the clouds. About halfway through their flight, everyone was sleeping except for the stewardess, Niall and Liam and the pilots.

Liam sighed and bit his lip, “Can you let me up? I gotta go to the bathroom?” Niall nodded his head and got up.

Liam stood up and walked back to the bathroom and opened the door and got in, closing it. He forgot to lock it, though.

Niall sat back down and bit his lip, thinking of Liam in there, his cock stiffening in his pants. He took a deep breath and willed it to go away even though he knew it was useless.

Liam on the other hand, was leaning against the counter in the bathroom, pulling his sweats down to his knees, along with his breifs, letting his erection stand out, hanging down a bit from the weight of it. He let out a long, shaky breath as he gripped his dick, thinking of the Irish boy that sat next to him.

He bit his lip and ran his thumb over the slit on the tip, letting out a soft gasp at the pleasure that ran through him. His 10 inch twitched in his hand and he instantly starting rubbing his hand up and down, using the precum as a lubricant.

He used his other hand to grip the counter as he leaned against it, moaning softly. Niall got up to see what was taking him so long.

He bit his lip as he stood outside the door and listened, hearing Liam moaning in there. His own dick twitched in the confinement of his jeans.

He looked down and saw the door was unlocked. He looked around to see any stewardess and didn’t see them.

He slowly opened the door and peeked in. His eyes went wide as he saw Liam jerking off.

His eyes trailed down to Liam’s member and he licked his lips as he saw how big it was. Niall heard Liam gasp and he looked up at him, seeing Liam staring straight at him.

“Niall! What the hell are you doing?”, Liam whisper shouted. Niall walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him and locked it.

The bathroom was small but Niall knew they could make it work. He walked over and stood in front of Liam and moved Liam’s hand away and placed his own hand on Liam’s cock, “I want this… In me.”

Liam’s dick twitched in Niall’s hand and Liam moaned softly at what Niall said. He moved and had Niall bent over the counter, his cheek resting against the cool granite, “You know, Niall… It’s not nice to spy on people like that.”

Liam reached around and unbuttoned Niall’s pants and pulled the fly down. He pulled Niall’s jeans down to his ankles and started rubbing him through his boxers.

Niall moaned softly, “Yeah well… Hasn’t anyone ever told you to lock a door?” Liam chuckled and then pulled down Niall’s boxers.

Niall hissed as the cold air hit his 7 inch, thick member, precum leaking rapidly. Liam reached around and turned the faucet on and ran three fingers under the water.

He knew water wasn’t the best lubricant but they didn’t have much time or many other options. He pulled his fingers away and then circled his middle finger around Niall’s entrance.

He slowly pushed in and Niall moaned at the feeling. To be honest, Niall was a bit of a cockslut.

He loved being filled up. “More”, Niall moaned, rocking back on Liam’s finger.

Liam smirked and slowly inserted his pointer finger along side his middle. Niall gasped, his jaw falling slack as Liam stretched him open, making a V with his fingers.

Niall groaned, “Liam, please… Just fuck me!” Liam bit his lip, debating, but then giving in cause his cock was aching with how hard it was.

Liam grabbed some more water and rubbed his over his dick, making sure it was wet enough, also using the precum as a lubricant. Niall braced himself against the counter, still leaning forward.

Liam gripped the base of his dick and positioned himself at Niall’s entrance. He watched as the tight ring of muscles fluttered and his dick twitched.

He gripped Niall’s waist and slowly pushed in, eyes rolling to the back of his head from how tight Niall was around him. Niall gasped and arched his back as Liam entered him.

Liam was bigger than anyone Niall ever had and he loved how well Liam filled him up. Once Liam was fully seated inside Niall, he waited for Niall to tell him to move.

Niall instantly started rocking his hips back, ignoring the burn of the stretch, focusing on the pleasure, “Move, Liam!” Liam obeyed and started thrusting slow in and out of Niall, watching where his dick disappeared as he entered Niall.

Niall moaned, his head slumped against the side of the sink, eyes glazed in pleasure. Liam couldn’t hold it in anymore.

He sped up and started pounding into Niall, watching as Niall’s ass jiggled a bit every time Liam’s hips smacked against them. Niall was a moaning and panting mess, his dick licking precum, red at the tip and untouched.

Liam kept fucking Niall hard and fast, feeling that familiar coil in his stomach. Niall screamed out, coming hard all over the floor, his dick not once touched.

It didn’t have to be with Liam abusing his prostate over and over with no problem due to his size. Liam covered Niall’s mouth with his hand, so close, but not quite there.

He thrust a couple more times before coming hard into Niall, biting down on Niall’s shoulder to muffle his moans. They both got their breathing under control before Liam pulled his softening dick out of Niall.

Niall winced at the slight burn and then pulled his boxers and pants up. Liam did the same and smiled a bit, “That was fun… We should do it again sometime.”

Niall agreed and they both exchanged numbers and came out of the bathroom just in time to put their seatbelts on for the landing.


End file.
